


The Force Is The Force

by Clone_of_Baby_Yoda (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Busy Rex, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Force Shenanigans, Half Force Anakin Skywalker, Helpful Ahsoka, Protective Ahsoka Tano, Rex is everyone’s friend, That's Not How The Force Works, Whump, Worried Ahsoka Tano, Worried Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Clone_of_Baby_Yoda
Summary: Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, Fives, Echo, and Kix were send to a mysterious planet by the high council while Obi-Wan and Cody were on the other side of the planet.However... the planet was different.It didn't had the force!
Relationships: CT-6116 | Kix & Anakin Skywalker, CT-6116 | Kix & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 17
Kudos: 47





	1. What Planet?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u like this chapter. I've spent a long time thinking on what to write. ENJOY!!!

Ahsoka grabbed her lightsaber and shoto, she was heading to the hanger to see the next mission. 

she walked through the long hallway. That's when she saw Rex talking to some shinies, he turned around as he heard Ahsoka's footsteps. "Hello Commander, General Skywalker asked me to tell you we're going to an unknown planet," said Rex as he took of his bucket.

"Got it Rex," Ahsoka said with a smile, "Do you know where Anakin is? I haven't seen him since yesterday and I'm getting worried."

"Ummmm I think he's in his quarters Commander." 

"Thanks Rex.... and you don't need to be so formal."

Rex chuckled "Ok Ahsoka."

* * *

Ahsoka wasn't sure if she should knock or just walk in. She stood there for about a minute until her worries take over.

She put her hand on the handle and turned it.... locked.

A few seconds later, she could her heard a few happy beeps and than the door open. "No artoo you can't tel- oh Ahsoka."

Anakin looked at Ahsoka in confusion

"I'm sorry master, I was looking for you and Rex told me you were in your quarters,"

"It's fine,"

"ummmm I just wanted to tell you that Master Kenobi have landed on the planet.” 

Suddenly Anakin's com lit up, "General Skywalker, we are ready to land on the planet, Captain Rex is waiting for you in the hanger." Hawk spoke through the other side of the com.

"Tell Rex I'll be there." Anakin turned his com off and turned around and faced Ahsoka "Thanks Snips." and started running

* * *

Ahsoka met Anakin, Rex, Echo, Kix and Fives in the shuttle. "Shouldn't we take more men?" asked Ahsoka as she walked in the shuttle.

"No, the council wants us to take a small group, we don't know what's on the planet."

Silence spread across the room. Suddenly Anakin felt dizzy but he pushed it away. He felt a shift in the force... but it wasn't those small one, it was BIG. He felt like he was going to pass out _No don't, you would make Ahsoka and the other clones worried._ "You ok Master?" asked Ahsoka. 

Fives looked at the two Jedi, surprised by the words of his Commander.

Anakin looked at his padawan. To his shock she looks perfectly fine. So he decide to lie -oh well it wasn't a lie but rather half true- "I'm fine."


	2. I'm Fine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter YAY!!! (I made this while listening to BTS) The ltalic means either their thoughts or Anakin and Qui-Gon conversation.
> 
> If any of u know how to have profile picture please comment. Anyways ENJOY!

Ahsoka felt a small shift in the in the force, suddenly she felt a different feeling... She guessed it was Anakin. 

She tried to reach to Anakin but he had his shields up so she tried a different way.

"You ok Master." 

There was a long pause before Anakin answered "I'm Fine." 

Ahsoka knew whenever he said _I'm fine_ it clearly wasn't but when she looked at Anakin he actually looked fine. Ahsoka had her doubts but for this one thing -yes this one time- she would believe what her master _I'm fine._

She was so into her thoughts until she didn't even notice her master staring at her. 

"Everyone we would be landing soon." 

Hawk's voice echoed around the ship, breaking her from her thoughts. She moved her hand to her lightsaber until she heard Anakin.

"Remember, we don't who or what is in this planet, all we know from General Kenobi is that it's deserted with only a few native animals so only aim their weapons."

"Yes sir." Echo quickly said.

* * *

Nearby plants rustled as the gun ship slowly touched the cold grass. 

Everyone quickly walked out accept for Anakin. He stumbled a bit before walking out, feeling as if all the droids just shot him. After the clones checked it was clear Anakin kneel down, breathing heavily even though he just ran a few feet. 

Noticing that Anakin was on the ground, Echo kneeled down next to him and said "Are you ok General?" 

"Yep, I'm fine." 

Echo helped his general get up.

Anakin let go and started leading everyone through many red trees and rocks. Keeping his lightsaber in his mechanical hand (just in case) and trying to keep on walking.

_Anakin! You must get out of here! You might die if you don't, this planet does not have the force, it’s not safe!_

* * *

_Qui-Gon?_ Anakin thought for a sec. _I thought you were died on Nadoo_

_I did, but I've learnt a way to live in the force_

_Oh ok, what do you mean by no force. You told me the force is everywhere when I was younger!_

_Yes I did, but I was wrong. You must leave this planet now._

_Wait... if there isn't the force here, why can I still use the force?_

_Because you just came, if you stay here any longer you can’t. Trust me._

Anakin thought for a moment... then finally said something _Then what do you mean by I might die won't Ahsoka die too and Obi-Wan?_

_No, only you. You have the highest Midichlorian count then any other Jedi and you are the Chosen One. However, I'm not sure that you will die, the force forbid me to see further._

Being a little confuse at what just happened, Anakin decided to push those thoughts away. Suddenly he heard Rex.

"Um sir I think its better if we camp here for the night." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING CHAPTER TWO. Do you guys like Qui-Gon and Anakin's chat or is it confusing.


	3. A Campfire At Nowhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... chapter 3 already. I’m surprised myself I made it this far. I spent all day doing this chapter  
> (If you know how to change the profile picture pls comment.)
> 
> ENJOY!!!

“Sir?” Rex ran next to Anakin. “General?” 

“Yes Rex?” Anakin answered snapping out of his thoughts. 

”I said that we should camp here for the night?”

”Oh yeah sure.” 

Anakin and the others quickly set up camp and built a small campfire (to not attract whatever creatures are out in the wild.) Later that night, when everyone is already sleeping, he woke up feeling like he was going to retch. He walked outside hoping to catch some fresh air. 

He sat outside, thinking if what said Qui-Gone is true. Just sitting there, staring at the dark sky with small, sparkling white stars. Suddenly he wanted to know if he can still the force.

Reaching out his flesh hand and trying to move his lightsaber to his hand...

_Oh no. Is Qui-Gon actually right?_

Walking up to grab it himself, every step was like walking on hot coal. He tried his best and what felt like eternity he finally made it. 

* * *

Ahsoka woke up by the noise of the clones armor clanking against each other. She stepped out of her tent and looked at the clones preparing and packing things up. There she saw Anakin. Her heart sank at the site. He sat on the ground, looking like he haven’t slept in days. 

she walked to Anakin but her leg hit something... his lightsaber?

Picking it up and continued to walk to Anakin. As she walk she wondered. _Why would he leave his lightsaber on the ground or even sitting on the ground in this time._

“Hey.” Ahsoka said.

...

”Hello? Skyguy?.”

”Oh hey Ahsoka. Can you use the force?”

”Ummmm... yeah.” Ahsoka swiftly answered, trying not to sound surprise or worried.

”You sure. Try and move those sticks.” Pointing to the unknown trees ahead of the.

“Ok.” She said then closed her eyes and reach her hand out.

The sticks rustles then flew straight onto her hand. “See.”

Anakin just sat there and tried to stand up. Nope. “Are you ok? You don’t seem yourself.” asked Ahsoka. “I’m fine.” Anakin whispered as Rex came and help him up. “Are you sure? Because if you were fine I wouldn’t be helping you up.” Ahsoka was happy that she had Rex with her.

”I’m fine!” Anakin yelled.

He walked a little further away from everyone else and inspects his flesh hand. He felt so tired. Anakin closed his eyes for one second... “Sir we need to move.” Kix stated (through the com.), “I’ll be there.“ he said with a loud sigh. 

* * *

Minutes later, Anakin met the rest of the group and started walking. “Master, can I take two clones and start searching for something? We will cover more ground this way.” Ahsoka asked. “Sure Snips.”

Ahsoka moved to the middle to Kix and Fives. “Kix, Fives your coming with me.”

”Yes Ahsoka.” “Sure Commander.”

They walked a different path pasting weird looking trees.

”Can I ask you something?”Ahsoka wondered.

* * *

“I’m worried about Anakin.” Ahsoka whispered, “He looks like he haven’t slept in days and he asked me the weirdest thing and I found his lightsaber on the ground all in the same day.” 

”I agree.” Fives answered first

”Judging by his action, he haven’t been getting any sleep and something is certainly bothering him.” Kix listed things out. “And I think if he keeps this up, he is probably going to pass out soon.”

”Can you do anything?” Fives asked 

“I can but I don’t know what’s bothering him and he keeps refusing me to do my daily check-ups.”

”So what your saying is that we wait until he either asks for help which would take a long time or he collapse.” Ahsoka said. 

”Yeah.” 

* * *

As Anakin and the other clones walked pasted many different trees and rocks, Anakin suddenly felt dizzy but he kept on walking.

However the longer he walked, every step he took felt more like stepping on hot coal ON SHATTERED GLASS!!!

The dizziness never left, and now it felt like a sword made from the force just stabbed him.

He stopped and put his hand on his stomach, it was warm and sticky... it’s blood.

Anakin suddenly felt to tired to stand. The dizziness still there, he was bleeding and now there was dark spots covering his vision.

He dropped to the ground.

Once Rex notice his general slowly falling, it felt like time just stopped. “General!” He ran as fast as a cheetah to his general but it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m starting school on Monday so my uploading is going to me weekly instead. Srry


	4. No Force Planet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex asked for help

Anakin fell to the cold ground, hard. His vision blurred, the last thing he heard was a familiar voice screaming.

Rex quickly kneeled down in to his general, he put his arm over is mouth. “Commander Tano come in, come in!” Rex yelled desperately. Commander Tano!” He left his com on just in case the signal was bad and grabbed his general’s hand. It was bloody. He touch his Skywalker’s abdomen, it was bleeding but from what...

There was no weapon, nothing that could make such a bad injury, nothing that can make so much blood. Echo kneeled down and put his hand on the side of his general’s neck hoping to find a pulse. He sigh a sigh of relief. “Rex. I’m here what’s the matter.”

“General Skywalker is badly hurt. I don’t know what’s the cause but he’s bleeding... a lot.”

”Kix is with me, we’ll be there. Send in your coordinates.”

Rex sent the their coordinates and look back at Echo. “I found a pulse but it’s getting smaller and smaller.”

”I’ll com General Kenobi, this seem really bad.” Echo nodded and started to find the cause of this.

Echo touch Anakin’s stomach again but this time saw something. A dark puddle but not on the dirt which Echo can clearly see. No, this was on his dark tunic. “I found where the blood was coming from.” 

Rex turned around.

”Oh no that’s a lot. Training never covered this.” Rex uttered under his breath.

Rex com General Kenobi but it took longer then Ahsoka, being on the other side of the planet, **this planet** took a longer time to com then any other planet.

“Ummm General Kenobi.” whispered Rex, he didn’t know why but he just whispered.

”Captain?” Obi-Wan said sounding surprised. 

“We need you here now.” Rex didn’t want to sound rude but this is his General here. _General Skywalker,_ his life WAS ON THE LINE!!!

”What happened.” Sounding a little bit more worried now.

”General Skywalker is hurt and we think it has something to do with the force, Kix’s not here so it’s a guess.” 

“Is Ahsoka with you?”

”No we split up, she with Kix and Fives. I just com her and she should be coming soon.”

”Send me your coordinates Captain.” 

”Yes sir.”

Rex sent the same coordinates that he gave Ahsoka and asked Echo “How’s he going?”

”...It’s getting worse.”

* * *

Ahsoka, Fives and Kix were walking in silence. “How do you think the others are going.” Asked Fives. _Silence._ “Sorry I shouldn’t have said that.” 

”It’s fine Fives, I think they going good.” Answered Ahsoka “How bout you Kix.”

”As long as they don’t get hurt I’m fine.”

Ahsoka and Rex smiled. “You really are busy are you?” Ahsoka said

”I am. General Skywalker and General Kenobi makes it more complicated.”

”I feel bad.” Fives said with a little pity and a little sarcasm too. Kix crossed his arms. “I mean it seriously.”

”Yeah.”

Ahsoka chuckled, “You two will always be like this.” 

”Yup.” 

They laughed for awhile until Ahsoka heard a small rustling noise. “Stop.” She softly said, raising an arm up. “Do you hear that?”

”No...” “ I don’t...” 

“shhhhhh listen.” 

Suddenly a vast grey creature with two large white horns in the middle. (Imagine a rhinoceros.) It roared and charged towards them. “WATCH OUT!!!” Fives jumped and push Kix and Ahsoka to the side. The clones began blasting at the creature’s legs while Ahsoka jumped on and tried to find the creature’s weakness. “Aim for the horns!” Ahsoka shouted. The clones did exactly that...aim at the horns. Within minutes, they took down the huge beast. It squealed and quickly ran away, too scared to come back.

”Good job guys.” Ahsoka said, “We’re going to need to tell Anakin later.” 

Breathing heavily, Kix said, “Yeah but I think your com is on.”

”Commander Tano, come in come in!” They heard Rex desperate voice. “Commander Tano!”

”Rex I’m here, what’s the matter?”

General Skywalker is badly hurt, we don’t know what’s the cause but he’s bleeding... a lot.”

“Kix is with me, we’ll be there. Send in your coordinates.”

* * *

Soon later, she got Rex’s coordinates and started running.

”Why are we running commander?” Asked Kix

”Rex told me Anakin a badly hurt.” 

”Oh no.” Kix Sigh. 

”HURRY!”


	5. He Will Never Answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Obi-Wan Kenobi and Commander Cody chapter 
> 
> ENJOY!!!

Obi-Wan, Cody, Boil, Waxer and Crys were on the mysterious planet earlier than the others. Once they landed on the hard cold ground, Obi-Wan asked Cody to contact Anakin. “General, he’s not answering... again.” Cody said not really surprised. “To be honest, I don’t think he will ever answer.”

”Your right Cody but if he doesn’t answer he won’t know we’ve landed, he said he will answer.” Obi-Wan said as he stroked his ginger beard. “What is he doing?”

”Sir, we checked the perimeter. All clear.” Waxer spoke snapping his thoughts.

”Thank you Waxer.” 

He tried calling Anakin again and again and again, he wanted to just give up but no _Jedi don’t give up._ Obi-Wan wait one minute then two then three. No, he won’t answer.   
  
“General should we start searching for unknown stuff.” Boil questioned. 

“No, not yet. I’m trying to com Anakin but clearly it isn’t working so I’m comming Ahsoka instead” Obi-Wan replied “Ahsoka, are you there?”

”Yes Master, I’m here do you need me there?”

”No Ahsoka. Is Anakin with you?” 

”Ummm... no, I don’t where he is? But I think Rex know where he is.” 

“Oh ok when you see him tell him I’ve landed.”

“Sure master.” And the com went dead... _at least Ahsoka answers._ Almost ten minutes of trying to call Anakin and Ahsoka just answer in like one and a half minutes, he felt dumb on not trying to com Ahsoka earlier of even first. “General Kenobi, if you don’t mind, if we wait here any longer we might be delayed by a whole day.” Cody asked seeing if he was still trying to com Skywalker. “You’re lucky Cody, I just finished.” Cody giggled, “So he actually answered?” Not trying to hide the astonished tone in his voice. “No, I had to com Padawan Tano instead. Anyway we better start searching, we don’t what to be a day late.” Obi-Wan added.

* * *

They started their walk. Walking past hot rocky hills, tall slopping trees and small weird bushes. _Anakin should be here, it’s so hot here._

All two silver sun slowly sat down and the four blue moons ploddingly stands up. BOOM, BANG! White slashes of thunder came pouring down on them. “We’re camping there for the night.” Obi-Wan commanded and pointed to a big empty cave. They proceeded to the cave a made a campfire. Using the force he moved some rocks to sit on but once he did it he felt like he was using more energy then usual. But he just push those negative thoughts away. Its not the right time for negative thoughts.

”Sir we finished our tents what do you want us to do know?” Asked Crys 

“Just sit down and have a rest.” Obi-Wan said with a smile.

* * *

”So Boil, Waxer, that little girl you met on Ryloth I heard she have been writing letters to you two.” Obi-Wan said, starting a conversation.

”That’s right sir, either Cody or some shinies would come to us with a hand full of small letters.” Waxer said. 

”But we don’t know what she wrote. It’s all in Ryl, we can’t read it.” Boil added.

”They’re right you know. I always have to give them letters every weeks.” Cody said, “Isn’t that right Crys?”

”Yup.” 

”They even gave them to me so I can bring em to Commander Bly so he can bring them to General Secura because she can read them.” Cody said.

”She rlly looks up to you.” Obi-Wan spoke

”You could even say she **loves** you.” Crys jokes.

They all cried in laughter until there was no more. Suddenly BAM!!! One huge thunder strikes just outside the. Obi-Wan looked outside, “It’s getting dark, we better take some rest I don’t think it’ll be easy with the thunder but we should try.” Everyone nodded. 

”Boil, Waxer you two share a tent.” Cody commanded, “Crys, your with me the General will get his own tent.” Soon later, they quickly walk to their tents and snuggle under their blankets. Obi-Wan was sleeping soundlessly. Turning and tossing, the cave was silence except the light snoring and mutters of clones living their dreams.

The next day, when the rain and thunder stopped they packed their things, picked up rubbish they left behind and started walking. Then his com began beeping. “Obi-Wan you there?” Anakin said. 

”Yes Anakin I’m here do you need something.” 

”No I just com to tell you we’ve just landed.”

“Thanks Padawan.” 

”Not your Padawan.” Anakin said and the com switched off. 

* * *

Everyone continued their walk. So far it had been peaceful but then the ground started to rumble, then they heard a roar. A grey creature with two big horns jumped up from the rocky hill and commenced to attack. “Duck!” They all suck and hid behind a rock where the creature can’t see, hear or smell them. “Crys was is that?” Cody asked 

“I think that animal was in my datapad I was reading. I think they’re called syllit, they are native to this planet.”

”How do we get rid of it!?” Obi-Wan asked.

”Ummm... aim for their horns!” Crys shouted.

Obi-Wan did some hand signals and they moved out of their hiding place. Obi-Wan ran under the monster’s legs and made a small cut on it. As the creature was distracted by Obi-Wan, Cody and the others aim their blaster and shot the animal’s horns. It did not kill (or even made a dent or cut.). It screamed in pain and ran back to the place it started. 

”oh well at else there is something on this planet.” Obi-Wan said.

”Ummm General Kenobi.” Rex whispered.

”Captain?” Obi-Wan said. He was surprised, why would Rex com him around this time and why is he whispering?”

”We need you here now?” Rex quick raising his voice.

”What happen?” Obi-Wan asked feeling a little more worried by the tone of Captain Rex.

”General Skywalker is hurt and we think it has something to do with the force, Kix’s not here so it’s a guess.”

“Is Ahsoka with you?” He wondered. If Ahsoka was there it would be better.

”No we split up, she with Kix and Fives. I just com her and she should be coming soon.”

He breath a sign in relief ”Send me your coordinates Captain.” 

”Yes sir.”

* * *

“Cody you take charge, I need to go to Anakin.” Obi-Wan rushed his words

”What happen?”

”Anakin is badly hurt according to Rex, he needs me now.”

When Obi-Wan reach the ship, he turned on the engines and quickly arrived at the other side. He slowly but not gracefully landed on the surface and ran to their coordinates. There he saw Ahsoka, Rex, Fives, Echo, Kix...

And Anakin...


	6. Who's Qui-Gon?

Obi-Wan quickly ran to Anakin, kneeling down. There Ahsoka was next to him. Kix was doing something he didn’t know (He’s no medic) to Anakin, checking if he has more injuries. Out of nowhere blood started dripping down Anakin’s mouth. Obi-Wan felt a scream in the force. Looking at Ahsoka she probably felt it too. Minutes later they heard a soft weak groan. 

”Master.” Ahsoka shouted in happiness. 

Ignoring Ahsoka, Anakin tried to turn his head to face is former Master. “Mas- master... I-.”

”Anakin can you tell us what part of your body hurts” Obi-Wan said trying his best to sound calm even though he was clearly worried and panicking. He was not ready for Anakin’s next choice of words,

”Everywhere.”

“Sorry to interrupt generals up that impossible. I have scan your whole body. Nothing seems to be out of place or broken except that your bleeding.” Kix said. 

”No... Obi-Wan, I spoke t- to Master Qui-... Qui-Gon an-and,” Anakin was slowly starting to close his eyes.

”Come on Anakin you must stay awake.” Obi-Wan begged

Anakin barely opened his eyes, “The... plan- planet has... n- no force.”

”But that doesn’t have anything to do with what’s happening to you.” 

“I-I’m...” Anakin suddenly became unresponsive.

”Please Anakin, come on.” Obi-Wan begged again but it didn’t work. Ahsoka walked up to him and put her hand on her shoulder. 

Obi-Wan stood up and step away from Anakin. “Master is he going to be okay?” Ahsoka questioned.

”He will.” He said sadly and walked away.

When Obi-Wan walked away, Rex and Echo moved forward to their commander. She sat on a vast boulder and hunched her back. The two clones sat next to her as Kix and Fives moved their general to a safer spot. General Skywalker started bleeding from his mouth and his flesh hand. Anakin was losing blood faster than he could destroy ten B1 droids. Ahsoka wondered how this happened to Anakin. “Ahsoka.” Echo said breaking to long awaited silence, “Do you think it has something to do with the force?”

”To be honest Echo, I’m more worried about him then what caused it.” Ahsoka truthfully spoke.

”No mater what happens General Skywalker will survive, he always does.” Rex said cheering Ahsoka up. It definitely worked.

* * *

Once Obi-Wan walked away from Ahsoka he quickly used his comlink and com Master Windu.

”Master Windu here.” His voice echoed through the comlink.

”This is Master Kenobi, I need one republic ship and a full medical team immediately.” 

”Sure Obi-Wan, send in your coordinates it will be there in about 5 hours.” And the com shut off. 

The next person he com was Commander Cody, telling him to com to his location and sending him his coordinates. He sighed and turned around and noticing they moved Anakin to a safer spot behind a big and tall tree.

* * *

When they all heard some gun ships landing nearby followed by the sounds of armor stomping around. Two medic holding a stretcher and running towards Anakin. 

”Master Kenobi, how did the republic know we were here?” Ahsoka asked. 

”I might have contact Master Windu and got us a ship and a full medical team for Anakin.”

Once they were at the ship, all the clones went to their barracks while Obi-Wan went to his quarters, looking down, reading a datapad he picked up before the mission... before everything went wrong. Soon later, he heard a soft knock on the door and the door slide open. “Master Kenobi do you mind if I come in.” A female voice said.

”I don’t mind Ahsoka.”

”I would like to ask a question.” 

“Sure fire away.” Obi-Wan said with a small smile.

”Who’s Qui-Gon?”

Obi-Wan glanced up from his datapad and stare at the young Togruta. “You don’t know who Qui-Gon is?”

”Well I know that he was your Master, he had more than one Padawan, he was one of the best Jedi, he was even invited to the high council but refuse. He sadly died on Naboo by Darth Maul.”

”How do you know so much when I told you nothing?” Questioned Obi-Wan.

”Some Anakin told me like he was your master but the rest I might have research about him.” Ahsoka answered, feeling a little shy. 

”Oh. So if you know so much what do you want to know from me?”

”In my research I have seen many things but what was one thing that he did for you?” 

Obi-Wan’s eyes lit up like he was choosing a number of options the stroke his bread, “It will be Anakin.”

Ahsoka gave him a confused look.

“Qui-Gon was the one who found Anakin.”

* * *

Rex looked at Kix, wondering if he even know what he was doing. Rex and General Skywalker been through thousands of battles always having each other back. He have seen his General with broken legs, broken ribs, poisoned, shot, being so close to dying but this... no Rex never seen him like this. 

He doesn’t know if it has something to do with the force because he is a Jedi and he had seen him use the force in a way no other Jedi has (or any Jedi he had seen,) or if it’s his General always getting into trouble. He was with Kix looking at what he was doing while General Skywalker laid on the bed, quietly staying unconscious.

Suddenly Rex heard a soft noise... “No please don’t, I need her.” 

It was coming from Anakin.


	7. There Is No Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update, (I’ve been playing among us and chatting with friends in discord,)
> 
> ENJOY!!

As Anakin got louder the more panicked rises within Kix. He knew if General Kenobi was here or even Commander Tano they would want him to take deep breaths and not panick, but what should he do... he have never seen anything like this before! Kix motion to one trooper across from him and told him to call the captain. “No I need her. Don’t!” 

The loud begging of his injured General was totally unexpected. Who is this _her_. 

Rex heard a soft knock over the chills and gossips some clones have been saying about their last mission in their barracks. Walking past some Fives and Jesse he open the door. “Kix needs you sir.” Surprised on why Kix need him in the middle of the day the stood still for a second, thing, then it came to him. General Skywalker. Looking back at the other clones who seem to haven’t notice Rex at the door and turn back to the CT. “Thank you Luck, tell him I’m on my way, just need to say something to the ARC troopers.” 

”His’s in the medic waiting for you.” Luck said then turn back and swiftly walked away. Rex nodded even when the trooper probably couldn’t even see it but he got used to it. Turning to face all the clone in the barrack, knocking on the door. The echo it made fill the room with a soft bang. “Everyone, a Kix needs me in the medic so I’m putting Jesse in charge for the night, please don’t go to crazy.” Rex said with a small smile. Once he stepped on foot outside he felt a cold hand touch his left shoulder. “Rex are you sure bout this?” 

”Yes Jesse.” 

”Thank you Captain.” And walked back to the barracks, closing the door. 

* * *

Ahsoka was soooo confuse, Qui-Gon was the one who found Anakin... _wwhhaatt._ She looked down staring at her brown boots. “I’m so sorry for asking so any questions but when did he found Master Skywalker?”

Obi-Wan chuckled, amused by his grand-Padawan confusion. “You really want to know do you.” He said while trying to not laugh. “Yeah, I just want to know about my lineage.” Ahsoka said, smiling.

Obi-Wan gave a small smile, wanting to tell Ahsoka but he also felt like he shouldn’t. He knew if he told Ahsoka she would know more about her lineage but would it be intruding Anakin’s privacy. _Anakin doesn’t like anyone to know about his past but Ahsoka needs to know._ Conflicted and not sure what to do he just told Ahsoka a very vague explanation. “Umm Qui-Gon found your master a little older then any normal youngling would.” 

Ahsoka gave him another confuse look. “Ok.”

she walked out of the room, there she saw Rex walking past the rooms trying to find someone. ”Hey Rex, what are you doing here?” 

”Commander, I was just trying to find Luck.” 

”Oh I think he went to the medbay.” 

”Ummm this is embarrassing. Do you know where the medbay is?” 

”It’s fine Rex, just walk straight and turn left, there should be a blue door once you get there turn right.” Ahsoka said, doing her best not to make it sound so confusing. 

”Thanks Commander.” And walked past her. This shop was smaller then the resolute but yet it has more rooms then any other ship he has ever been on. Rex saw the blue door and began to turn right, the closer he got to the medic he could hear a noise. No not noise, someone begging. 

”please no, I will do anything just, No!”

Rex started running. He saw Kix trying to tell his general to calm down but certainly didn’t work. Kix looked up, “Captain I didn’t know what happen, everything was going smoothly then he started begging about something or someone, I don’t want to call Commander Tano or General Kenobi because I thought it would go away in a with minutes so I sent Luck to you but he having been talking for about five minutes.” Kix explained. 

Rex looked at Anakin. “I will do anything just don’t kill her... I will.” 

The next few hours felt so fast. _When will this end._

* * *

Padme walked in circles through the 500 Republica. Anakin Skywalker, the hero with no fear and most importantly the guy she loved haven’t called her in a week. They promise each other that they would call today but he hasn’t. At first she thought it was just Anakin being... well... Anakin, always late for a meeting so call but as the the Coruscant’s sun slowly starting to fall asleep and the moon taking over, he still haven’t call. 

”Mistress Padme, I highly recommend that you sleep now, you have a very busy schedule tomorrow.” C-3PO said from the back so the room. 

”No 3PO, I’m waiting for Anakin to call and I’m starting to feel worried about him.” 

”Oh no, would you like a glass of water or maybe wine?”

”No thank you, why don’t you charge up for the night.” Padme suggested.

”Oh my thank you Mistress Padme.” 3PO said and went to his charger. 

Padme stared through the nicely shaped glass from her apartment and saw the Jedi temple, hoping that her love would be safe in there instead of the front lines.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luck is just a random clone I just made up, of it is an actual clone then... YE?


	8. Begging For Who

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do people even read the notes?

Rex didn't know if he should call the general or do it himself. How could he do it if Kix cant. Taking a deep breath he turned to Kix and told him he's going to get the general and commander.

"No I don't want to leave her, please no i-" Anakin screamed in pain as if someone or something is hurting him. Suddenly blood started dripping down the side of his arm as his hand open up. The metal hilt of Rex's general lightsaber began turning to Skywalker. The force flew the lightsaber on to his hand, grabbing it. 

Kix slowly walked to there general. "General you don't need to do anything, your safe." Rex hoped that worked... It didn't. "Please I don't want to- please no!!" Not sure on what to do he ran to general Kenobi's quarters. There he also saw Ahaoka. 

"Hello Rex you found the place." Ahsoka said as Rex stormed into the quarter. I did commander but I have more important news." 

Obi-Wan gave him an alarming look. Suddenly Obi-Wan out his hand on his head, feeling a strong pain through his bond with Anakin. “Master are you ok?” Ahsoka asked. There was a moment of silence as Obi-Wan try to figure out what was wrong. “Your asking the wrong person Ahsoka I’m fine I can’t say about Anakin though.”

”That’s what I was about to tell you. We need to now.”Rex said. Three ran to the medbay, from a distance Obi-Wan can hear Anakin begging for someone. Increasing his speed he opened the door. “Anakin.” He whispered.

“I don’t want to leave please not take her, no!” 

Obi-Wan‘s heart sank by they those words, he didn’t even realize that his former Palawan had his lightsaber in his hand until Ahsoka told him. “Please don’t leave.” 

Anakin had finally stopped his loud screaming and said in a soft whisper. Tears rain down his chair as his lightsaber ignited, Anakin not knowing he did it threw the lightsaber right at Rex. Obi-Wan stretched out his arm and stopped the lightsaber midair, just right in front of Rex’s head. Deactivating it he brought it to Ahsoka ‘s hand, “Hang on to that before he does something else.” Ahsoka nodded and Obi-Wan walked to Anakin, seeing if there is something wrong. Holding his hand he notice of hot it was. Obi-Wan put his hand on Anakin forehead... in a matter of seconds Rex’s General slept quietly. 

He turned to Rex. 

“Give him an hour or two but I’m sure when he wake up he’ll be fine.” Obi-Wan smiled and walk back to his quarters. 

* * *

Ahsoka stared at the lightsaber. She knew it was a special one, it did belong to ‘the Chosen One’ after all but she never understood why it’s so special, she also thinks that her master probably don’t know either. She chuckled to herself. 

She wanted to see master Obi-Wan. All the question she had and some still forming only made her eager to ask even more. _But he’s probably busy_ thought Ahsoka. She needed to talk to someone... but who? Everyone was busy, either recovering from their last mission, doing their jobs or are just busy. _I wish Skyguy was here._ Suddenly she heard a soft beep out of nowhere. Artoo!!!

Artoo walked out of the corner. “I’d never realize you were there.” Ahsoka said. A little whistle and a beep came out of R2, “I agree it really is bored in here but what can we do?” There was a long pause until artoo said something. “I don’t know what your saying Artoo, I don’t understand droids as while as Anakin.” An idea just light up. I should ask Rex he would know a bit.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic soooooo.... Sorry if this is a little short
> 
> Please give feedback!


End file.
